ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Full Metal Wrestling
Full Metal Wrestling (FMW) is an e-fed created in the summer of 2006 by several of the movers and shakers of the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA). Some people believed that the PWA was being handled in the wrong way, thus they went and created their own promotion called FMW. It has over 60 members, is a well handled e-fed and is moving along quickly with great success. FMW is rapidly approaching its second PPV: Lethal Injection. Wrestlers are given a card before each show, and are told to write a promo in that card's "Voting and Promo Thread", so long as they have a match. A combination of promo scores (rated by the writers) and vote scores (also collected in the V&P thread) determine the winners and losers. The writing staff then deliberates how the outcomes of the match will be settled, which storylines to progress, and which feuds to develop. The roster contains many ex-PWA stars, including almost all of the champions. However, very few of them have been signed to an exclusive contract, meaning that they appear in both feds, sometimes with different gimmicks. FMW now consists of 2 main rosters, Alchemy and Anarchy. In addition, FMW features a "development federation", New Era Wrestling, which all new characters will hone their skills. = Full Metal Roster = *'Co-Owner:' Jaro *'Co-Owner:' Phantom Lord Alchemy Roster *Alex O'Rion *Andrew O'Rion *CGS *Dr. David Diabolical *Eric Scorpio *Flare *Gregory Stevens *Guybrush Threepwood *Hostyle *King Guiomar *Korran Halycon *Lord Fusion *RAMPAGE! *Red Dragon *Robert Lillehammer *Showstoppa *Slegna *The Sublime Anarchy Roster *Adrian O'Rion *Blackwell *cYnical *Drew Michaels *Ethan Black *Harlequin *Homicide *Infinity *James McDaygo *John "Doc" Derrick *Mac Deezy *Orochi *Phantom *Red Dragon *Styxx *Syanide *T. Ekstreme *Travis James *War Machine *X Retired Wrestlers *Arthur Knight *Brody McBrayer *Eclipse *Jackie Test *Lucas Drago *The Rabbi *Trey Spruance Unassigned Wrestlers *SoL *The Maniac New Era Wrestling * Aaron Dalton * Adema "Double A" Aeries * Angel Of Death * Chris Kinning * Ghostmento * "Ferocious" Nick Lion * Hatchet * Herbs Vacation * Kevin Hardaway * Matt Dunn * Mercutio * Protektor * Pure Extremist * The Punisher * Soul Reaper * NY Stallion * The Celt * The Technician Tag Teams * Korran Halycon and The Sublime (SoCal Connection) * Hostyle and Flare (Dangerous by Design) * Mac Deezy and Infinity (HoodStarz) * King Guiomar and Guybrush Threepwood (The Doubloons) * Mercutio and ___________ (Commedia Dell'Arte) Stables * Ethan Black, War Machine, Styxx (The Black Covenant) * Dr. David Diabolical, Hostyle, Lord Fusion, Flare (N.M.E.) Non-Wrestling Characters * Zuzu (Jaro's Pet Ostrich) * Patrick O'Rion (Alex, Andrew and Adrian O'Rion's father) * Andrew King (Lucas Drago's manager) * Eve (Ethan Black's Valet/Manager) * Damian St. Claire (Ethan Black's associate) * Abaddon (Ethan Black's associate) * Sister Theresa (Ethan Black's property) * Saint Michael Dreamkiller (X's manager) * Woody (Jackie Test's Baseball Bat) * Rachel Harmondese (Trinity's manager) * Johnny (U.S. Figure Skater, Show's Boyfriend) * Mori Jin (The Celt's Manager/Mentor) Audio Team Alchemy * Foxx (Commentator) * Stone (Commentator) * Celeste Rousseau (Interviewer) Anarchy * Robb Larsen (Commentator) * Morpheus (Commentator) * Veronica Cherrywood (Interviewer) Full Metal Wrestling * Buster Cherry (In-Ring Announcer) * Joey Gladstone & Mr. Woodchuck (Deceased) = Championship History = Full Metal Championship Current Champion: Ethan Black - Won at Death Row PPV - Defeated: Andrew O'Rion in the finals of the Road to Glory Tournament. C-4 Division Championship Current Champion: Dr. David Diabolical - Won at Death Row PPV - Defeated: Showstoppa *Showstoppa - Won at FMW 1.3 (November 2, 2006) - Defeated: Dr. David Diabolical, Eclipse and CGS. Ultraviolent Championship Current Champion: Drew Michaels - Won at FMW Anarchy 2.2 - Defeated: War Machine in an Inferno Match *War Machine - Won at FMW 1.4 (November 16, 2006) - Defeated: Styxx, James McDaygo, Homicide, Trey Spruance, T. Ekstreme, Syanide, Korran Halycon, The Sublime, St. N. Television Championship Current Champion: cYnical - Won at Lethal Injection - Defeated: Styxx Full Metal Tag Team Championship Current Champions: SoCal Connection (Korran Halycon and The Sublime) - Won at Death Row PPV - Defeated: Dangerous by Design (Flare and Hostyle), The Revolution (Gregory Stevens and Jackie Test), The MWA (Homicide and James McDaygo), and Ties of Blood (Trey Spruance and T. Ekstreme) in a Tag Team Elimination Gauntlet. New Era Wrestling Heavyweight Championship Current Champion: Steven Taylor - Won at Lethal Injection - Defeated: The Celt, The Technician, Brody McBrayer in a Deadly Draw Match